The Miracle
by girlmoustakis
Summary: This is the third in the Hubbard Street series. This fills in the time between Hockenberry's comeback to the present that will be 15 years later. This involves the Angels from Touched By An Angel. Again reviews are welcome.


**TOUCHED BY AN ANGEL**

THE MIRACLE

BY

HENRIETTE MOUSTAKIS

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

SCENE ONE

INT. FRANK'S SECOND FLOOR HALLWAY. NIGHT

Everyone is getting ready for bed. The bathroom is the most popular room. As one Hockenberry comes out, another goes in. This is played as a prepared dance. The four Angels are watching sight unseen. They are, ANDREW, TESS, GLORIA and MONICA. The Hocks are FRANK HOCKENBERRY, his wife MAYLING HOCKENBERRY, and their children; ANDREW HOCKENBERRY, LOTUS HOCKENBERRY, BLOSSOM HOCKENBERRY and little ALICE HOCKENBERRY and RACHEL HOCKENBERRY.

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

Why are we here, Tess?

TESS - THE ANGEL

We want to tell you a story about a real family. What do you see here?

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

They love the bathroom?

TESS - THE ANGEL

That's not what I mean. Look again.

Lotus comes out as Andrew goes in. Lotus goes into her room as Blossom exits and heads for the bathroom door. Andrew exits as Blossom enters. Frank comes out of his room and knocks.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't fall asleep in there, Blossom. It's my turn next.

BLOSSOM

(opening door)

It's all yours, dad.

Before he can go in Alice and Rachel run in and close the door. Frank sighs.

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

That poor man. He can't get into his own bathroom.

The two girls come out. Before he can get in Mayling runs in. Frank waves his hand and walks back into his room.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

It's like this every night. Frank's always the last one for the bathroom.

(looks at stop watch)

Watch. In one minute, he's going downstairs to HIS spare bathroom.

Frank comes out as Mayling does. He heads for the stairs.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Where are you going?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where I should have gone before, downstairs.

He goes down the stairs. Mayling goes back into their room.

TESS - THE ANGEL

Gloria, now what do you see?

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

A very frustrated human.

MONICA - THE ANGEL

You're missing the point. We have brought you here to teach you about humans and the family unit.

TESS - THE ANGEL

We chose the Hocks because we know them. We could have chosen any family.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Let's go downstairs and give them their privacy.

They do downstairs as Frank runs up the stairs. They stop at the bottom of the stairs and look up.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Goodnight everyone. Pleasant dreams.

(motions to couch)

Why don't we take our seats? We have a long story to tell.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWO

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

The Angels are sitting down.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Tess, you start?

TESS - THE ANGEL

Before I start, I have to add this family had a different beginning from most. It wasn't very pretty but their feelings are shared by every human we've met. You see, Gloria, Frank was a street wino living on skid row as Andrew was in New York. His sergeant found him--

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

With a little help from me.

TESS - THE ANGEL

He took him into his home and cleaned him up, dried him up and got him his first job in years, working for him. They were social workers at the VA hospital. Zek, his wife---

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

The non-believer?

TESS - THE ANGEL

So she says. And a young woman Frank met as a child in Vietnam, Mayling Ngyen, helped him.

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

I thought Andrew did?

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

They did most of the work. I just gave them a gentle push. There is that issue of free will.

TESS - THE ANGEL

Excuse me, but WHO is telling the story here?

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Sorry, Tess.

TESS - THE ANGEL

It was a few months after the discovery. Frank was getting into the work habit. He was still living at the Andersons till he saved up enough money to get out on his own. I want you to look at the television. You'll be able to see it from there.

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

It isn't on.

TESS - THE ANGEL

It doesn't have to be. Our story begins two months from the discovery. Mayling, Zek and Jennifer Anderson-Seymour tried very hard to get through to Frank. It wasn't easy. He hated everyone, especially himself. Mayling was the only one who could break through. It took him awhile but he FINALLY got the nerve to ask her out. What you will see is his first date? The attack of nerves is what EVERY man feels. Now just watch and I'll get the popcorn.

The four watch as an image starts to take shape.

CUT TO:

SCENE THREE

INT. FRANKS OLD BEDROOM. NIGHT

It is the Anderson house. Frank is in front of a mirror checking his shirt. He pokes at his hair nervously. A knock is heard at the door.

ZEK ANDERSON

You descent, Doc?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Come in, Sarge.

ZEK ANDERSON comes in.

ZEK ANDERSON

How many times do I have to tell you, call me Zek? We're not in the army.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sorry, it's a habit.

ZEK ANDERSON

(giving him bottle)

I brought you this aftershave, guaranteed to drive women mad. It works wonders with Jenny.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(taking bottle)

Thanks. But I think love has something to do with it.

Frank continues to poke at his clothes.

ZEK ANDERSON

Relax, you look fine.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't help it. I'm nervous.

ZEK ANDERSON

It's not like she's the first woman you've seen. Your best friends were professionals.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I know. But Mayling is a lady. She deserves better than me. I'm a wino.

ZEK ANDERSON

Former wino. Before that you were a fine man. You're home now. Don't worry.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sarge, I mean Zek, I'm scared. I've been out of touch for so long. I'll do or say something wrong and she'll hate me. She doesn't know the real me.

ZEK ANDERSON

She saw you naked when she gave you a bath. I think she knows you. What is your problem?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She's a nice girl. She doesn't deserve someone like me. I'm a loser.

ZEK ANDERSON

She likes you Doc. Look, Doc, don't you want me to call something else?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

My father called me Francis.

ZEK ANDERSON

No way. You're not a mule, though you sing like one. How about I call you Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can live with that, Zek.

(continues poking)

This will never work. I don't know what to do with her.

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes it will. You'll go see a movie, have a pizza and make sure she gets home safe. Just be yourself.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's what I'm afraid of. I don't even like myself.

ZEK ANDERSON

There's nothing wrong with you. You think a girl like Mayling would agree to go out if there was? Look at you, Frank. You weren't afraid of getting killed in Nam, but you're afraid of one girl. Be a man. Pour on the charm, and put some of this stuff on. It will drive her crazy.

(goes into pocket for keys)

Here's the keys.

(gives them to Frank)

Just have the car home by morning. We have a job to go.

Zek leaves. Frank puts the keys in his pocket and continues poking.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

She's gonna hate me.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOUR

EXT. STREET. NIGHT -- LATER

Frank and MAYLING NGYEN are walking out of a movie. They are holding hands.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It was a good movie. Thank you for taking me.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I figured Disney was safe. I like cartoons.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What is your favorite?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You promise you won't laugh if I tell you?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I promise.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Rocky and Bullwinkle. I love moose and squirrel. I grew up on it. I also liked Mighty Mouse.

(singing)

Here I come to save the day!

(talking)

You know, we were the only adults in there.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I didn't mind, did you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, I love kids. Some day I want some myself, a whole flock.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You have to find someone who likes being pregnant.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You don't like kids?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Kids, yes. Pregnancy, no.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I hate to tell you but they go together.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I know.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Mayling, I'd like to make a confession.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Do I look like a priest?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Maybe confession is the wrong word. Before I picked you up I considered not coming. I got cold feet. The thought of being with a nice girl like you scared me. I'm a real screw-up. You deserve better.

She stops suddenly, jolting him towards her.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Francis Hockenberry, stop this! I wanted to be with you. If you hadn't asked me, I was going to ask you. I like you, Doc.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Why? I'm a drunk.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You're a drunk who saved my life, twice. I like the man inside you. He's a good man.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Then why can't I see him?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(coming closer)

Because you're not looking at the right place.

She places her hand on his heart.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's right here. Besides, I've already seen you naked.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I know and that's embarrassing. That whole night was nightmare.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

And it's over. You have to go on.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's what Andrew says.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Listen to him.

She puts her hand on his cheek.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You're a good man, Francis.

She kisses him lightly.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You don't need to be afraid anymore. You're blushing.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I told you I was scared. Can we go eat now? I'm getting hungry.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Me too.

She takes his hand again.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I think pizza would be nice.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can live with that.

The two walk off hand-in-hand.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIVE

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT. -- CONTINUOUS

The four watch as the set goes blank. All are eating popcorn.

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

That was very sweet. Are all men like that?

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Some. Tess, let me go next. They dated for a few weeks and he always was the gentleman. He always kissed her goodnight on the cheek and then ran home like a scared child.

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

Then how did he have Andrew? I know it takes more than a kiss on the cheek.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

I'm getting to that.

TESS - THE ANGEL

Make sure it's the cleaned up version.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Yes, ma'am. Frank and Mayling spent alot of time together. They went to movies, the zoo, and in short public places. But they never spent time alone. One night -- Why don't I show you? Just look at the television.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIX

EXT. HALLWAY. NIGHT

Frank and Mayling are walking to the door. They stop and face each other.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I had fun tonight.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I didn't. You wiped my ass in bowling. Where did you learn to bowl like that?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

League.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well,

(coming closer)

It's late. I better let you go.

He starts to kiss her cheek but she stops him.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

NO!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, what? Did I do something wrong?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes, Frank, you did. I'm tired of being your sister. I want a real kiss.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

And why not?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You don't know me. I won't know when to stop.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Who said I want you to stop? I'm in love with you. I was hoping you felt the same way.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I do.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Then kiss me, damn it!

He slowly puts his arms around her and does.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(pulling away)

Is that better?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Much better. Come inside, Frank. We've never been alone, and don't tell me you're scared.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not tonight. The mood I'm in, I want something more from you. I want it to be right.

(pulls her close)

I want to love you correctly.

He kisses her and pulls back.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Goodnight.

She turns and walks in. He walks in the opposite direction with the confidence of a man.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVEN

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT -- CONTINUOUS

The Angels remain sitting as the image fades. The popcorn is almost finished.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

I wish I could tell you the story had a happy ending, but it doesn't. Franks' hormones eventually took over. They began a relationship and one night something went very wrong.

TESS - THE ANGEL

That was the night Andrew was created. You continue, Monica.

MONICA - THE ANGEL

Mayling didn't know what to do. Five months into their relationship she was pregnant. Abortions were legal by then and she was scared. I think you should see the rest.

CUT TO:

SCENE EIGHT

INT. FRANK'S OFFICE. DAY

Frank is drenched in the want ads. He is reading and circling. Mayling walks in. He does not see her. He turns and smiles.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(rising)

Mayling, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I was in the area. What are you doing?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(picking up paper)

Checking the apartment ads. I have to get out of there. Zek needs his privacy. I've saved up some money. I figure with our combined salaries, we should find a great one-bedroom.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You better make it a two-bedroom.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(putting down paper)

Two? Why?

She starts crying. He goes to her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What is it?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I'm pregnant.

He steps away.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Pregnant? But how? I always use condoms. When did this happen?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

One broke, remember?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(turning away)

Oh my God.

(to her)

This couldn't have happened at the worst time. I'm not even on my financial feet. Are you sure?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I just saw the doctor. He confirmed it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(sitting on desk)

Pregnant. I can't believe it. How far along?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Almost two months.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It WAS when it broke. I changed brands right after that. What do you want to do?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I can't have it. We're both poor as church mice.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

At least you have an apartment.

He puts his hand on her stomach,

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Two months. It must be at least a couple inches long by now. Our baby could fit in the palm of my hand.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(pulling away)

I've already made the appointment at the clinic.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That was quick.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

The earlier the better.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There has to be another way. It's OUR child. How could you--kill it?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I have no choice. We don't have the money to raise it.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What about adoption?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I could never give it away. It would be like giving you away. It's the only way out.

He puts his hands on her arms.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll go with you. You won't do this alone.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(pulling away)

I don't want you there. I need to do this alone.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't believe this. Most guys would throw money in a woman's face and never see her again. I want to help you. I

(grabs her arms)

Want a life with you. I want us to have a whole flock. Every time I look at you, I see my children's eyes. Please don't do this. We'll find a way.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(pulling away)

I have to. Please don't make this any harder.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Okay. I won't try and stop you. I just wish you wouldn't.

(holding her)

What ever you decide, I'll be with you. I love you, Miss Ngyen, and we WILL have a flock. You'll be dropping Hockenberrys left and right.

(puts face to his)

We'll just have to wait till it's financially possible.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You don't hate me?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I love you. The condom company I hate. This little baby was made by US. I'm ready for him. I was ready the first time I woke up and saw you on my lost weekend.

He kisses her.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(pulling away)

I have to go. There's something I have to do before the procedure.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What time will it be?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Ten tomorrow. It shouldn't take long.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Call me when you're done. I'll drive you home. You'll need your rest.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Okay.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Is there anything **I **can do?

She picks up the paper and hands it to him.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Find us a one bedroom.

She leaves. He puts his face in his hands and cries.

CUT TO:

SCENE NINE

INT. COFFEE ROOM. DAY

Frank sits with coffee in front of him. He looks up. It is ten. Andrew sees him and sits down.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

You look troubled?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I am.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Want to talk about it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Not really.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

I know. I've got connections, remember?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Then you know where she is. I need to know, Andrew. Is what she doing wrong?

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

The Bible says so. But this whole issue of choice is very complicated. Until recently, women had to have children. In some cases, involving violence, after the baby was born the mothers went mad and even killed themselves.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I did not rape Mayling.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

I know that. I'm just pointing out that childbirth has changed. It's not NECESSARY anymore. Women control their own lives.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Did you ever take a fetus home?

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Even they have angels. It's very sad. They never have a chance.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

How could she kill OUR baby? I want children with her.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

And you will have them. They just won't be like this one. Every child is an individual. Look, Frank, you love Mayling. This is not an easy decision for her. Whatever happens, don't leave her. She's your soulmate.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

What would you do in my place?

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

I can't answer that. I cannot create life, only God can.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't even know what gender it is.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

It's a boy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have a son? What time is it?

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Ten past ten.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's probably dead by now. My son is dead.

Mayling walks in. Andrew sees her.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Mayling's here.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That was fast.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

I'll leave you two alone.

Andrew walks up to her and smiles.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

(kissing her forehead)

Thank you.

He walks off. Frank turns.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It is over?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Can we talk?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Sure. Have a seat.

She sits across from him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Well?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I couldn't do it. I got to the clinic early. They put me in a room. I put on the robe and laid there. The doctor was getting ready. That's when I knew I couldn't. I'm sorry.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(smiling)

Sorry? I didn't want you too.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

You don't have to worry. I'll manage somehow. You don't need to marry me. I can raise it till you're financially sound.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You would have my bastard because I'm broke?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It's the only way.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yesterday you said abortion was the only way. There has to be something else. I know there is, and I'm going to do it RIGHT now.

He gets out of the chair, goes to her and gets on one knee.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank, what are you doing?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I think you know.

Zek enters. Heads turn including his.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

This is embarrassing. Get up.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

People are watching.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't care. They are my witnesses.

He takes her hand.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Miss Ngyen, I love you very much. I wish I had a ring now but I don't. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I don't know what to say.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Say YES or NO, but say something. My knee hurts. It's had one too many beatings on Hubbard Street. What is your answer?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Yes. Yes. I'll marry you. Now get up.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Do me a favor? Give me a hand. I think my knee is locked.

She reaches for him as Zek joins in.

ZEK ANDERSON

Let me help.

It takes two to get him up. Frank rubs his knee.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I have really destroyed my body. You will make it to term before it does. Thanks Zek.

ZEK ANDERSON

Anything to get you out of my house. I'd like to get crazy with my wife and I can't with you around.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I won't be there much longer.

ZEK ANDERSON

Well, it's about time. You two better go to City Hall. It closes at four.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I can't. I have a ten-thirty appointment.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm free till one. I'll take care of it. Now you two go. You have a baby to make legal.

The two exit hand-in-hand.

CUT TO:

SCENE TEN

INT. FRANKS OLD BEDROOM. DAY

Frank is getting ready for the wedding. He is well dressed and extremely nervous. Zek enters with a letter in his hand.

ZEK ANDERSON

You ready, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm terrified.

ZEK ANDERSON

Don't worry. It's normal. A letter came for you.

He hands him the letter.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's from Memphis. I sent my dad an invitation. I wanted to clear up the misunderstanding.

ZEK ANDERSON

Well, open it.

He does and small pieces of paper fall out. His face drops.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's the invitation. He tore it up. I guess he's not coming.

ZEK ANDERSON

Look, if it's a misunderstanding, I'll call him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, don't. It's more than that. You'd only be wasting your time.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'm sorry, Frank.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's okay. It's not like I won't have a father there. Zek, I know there's only ten years between us, but I feel like you're my real father. You picked up from the streets. My father threw me at them. I know you're just my best man, but you're really more.

ZEK ANDERSON

I feel the same way. Thank you for saying it. Oh, I almost forgot.

(pulls out small box)

Your rings.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(taking it)

Thanks.

ZEK ANDERSON

You don't know how hard it was to get these engraved. There aren't many Vietnamese engravers.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I wanted these to be special. Somehow English didn't cut it.

ZEK ANDERSON

I'll leave you alone now. Jenny is waiting downstairs. I'll get the car. You must not be late for your OWN wedding.

Zek leaves. Frank puts the rings in his pocket. He starts to pick up the pieces of the torn invitation and stops halfway leaving them there. He leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE ELEVEN

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT -- CONTINUOUS

The television turns off with all still watching. They are joined by one of the dogs Andrew is petting.

MONICA - THE ANGEL

They got married and Frank moved out. They moved into her small apartment. Both worked hard. Frank went to night school to learn business and accounting. It wasn't until Andrew was a year old did they finally get a two-bedroom. But I'm jumping ahead. Let's go back a few months.

CUT TO:

SCENE TWELVE

INT. MAYLING'S APARTMENT. NIGHT

It is very small. In the corner is a crib. Frank is sitting at a desk with books, a calculator and pencils. He is struggling. A very pregnant Mayling walks in. She waddles over to him. She puts her hands on his shoulders.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

How are you doing?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(throwing pencil down)

I give up. It's too hard. I'm convinced a person can learn after twenty-five. Everything just runs together.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I have faith in you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Your faith isn't founded. I was never very smart. Even when I was in school I barely made it. That's why I went to a city college.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Then why did you get drafted?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I had low grades and I wasn't in a university. The average GPA of a Vietnam vet was very low. They didn't want Einsteins. I fit in perfectly.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I know you'll get it. I believe in you.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(taking her hand)

Then you'll be very disappointed. I'm trying very had. I have to get this before Rocky comes. We'll have no peace then.

She pulls away.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Oh, Mayling, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that.

He pulls her closer putting his ear to her stomach.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm just frustrated.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I know that. You don't really want it call it Rocky?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's a great name for him.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What makes you think it's a boy?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew told me.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

So now Superman is a fortuneteller too?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He has connections. Someday I'll tell you.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I can't wait to hear that one.

She jumps.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Woow! I heard that. He's really kicking.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He's been doing that all day.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He just did it again. When are you due?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

The doctor said in two weeks.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

The doctor is always wrong. In the end the baby has the last word.

She jumps.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

That didn't feel right.

He stands and puts her on the chair.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That was not a kick. You're probably in labor.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It's too early.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

With babies nothing is early.

He goes to the phone.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Don't worry. It's your first. Women have had labors lasting twenty hours.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(feeling contraction)

Twenty hours!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(dialing)

Only the last few hours are painful.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Last few hours!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(waiting)

What a day for the car to be in the shop?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(another contraction)

If you hadn't bought a clunker?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I like old cars.

(to phone)

Zek, it's Frank. I think it's time. Could you drive us? My car's in the shop. Great. We'll be ready.

(hangs up)

He's coming. Don't worry. If we don't get there in time, I can deliver it. I'm a trained medic.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Did you ever do it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

No, but I remember how.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(another contraction)

No, thanks. I'd rather have my doctor.

She stands.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Where's your bag?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

By the door.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll get our coats and meet you there.

He grabs the coats and puts his on.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'm ready.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

It's snowing. Do you really want to go out barefoot?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looking at feet)

I'll get my boots.

He runs out. She puts on her coat and follows.

CUT TO:

SCENE THIRTEEN

INT. DELIVERY ROOM. NIGHT -- CONTINUOUS

Frank, Mayling, a NURSE and DOCTOR crowd the room. She is sitting up with her feet in stirrups. The doctor is before her. Franks sits by her in scrubs. He is holding her hand. She is in pain.

DOCTOR

You're almost there, May. It won't be long.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

How much longer?

DOCTOR

Any minute now. When I tell you to push, push.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

What do I do till then?

DOCTOR

Just breathe.

She gets another jolt.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

OW!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Breathe May.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(breathing)

I am breathing. OW! That hurts.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Breathe.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I will never let you near me again. This is all your fault. OW!

DOCTOR

Almost there. I want you to push with the next contraction.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I can't. It hurts.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Babies will hurt.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(glaring)

Shut up, Frank! You're not the one pregnant.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's almost over.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

OHHH!

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Push!

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I am pushing! Oh, God! Not again!

DOCTOR

Push, May. I can see the head.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I feel another one.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Push, May. PUSH!

She does and screams as the doctor pulls out the baby. She then falls back. The nurses take the baby and it cries. They put it in a blanket.

DOCTOR

You have a son.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Let me see him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew was right.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Will you shut up about him!

The NURSE walks over to her with the baby.

NURSE

Here you are mama.

She takes him. Frank leans over to see him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Hello Rocky. Welcome to the world.

NURSE

Why Rocky?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

He loves squirrels.

(to baby)

He's beautiful.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

And perfect.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Yes?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

If you come near me again, I'll kill you.

NURSE

Let me have him. Don't worry. You'll get him back. Frank, we need to take care of May now. You can wait by the nursery. Rocky will be there very soon.

Frank takes Mayling's hand.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I'll see you later. I love you.

(kisses her)

Thank you.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I meant what I said. You're dead meat.

NURSE

Mr. Hockenberry, we need to attend to her.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

See you later, babe.

He kisses her again and leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE FOURTEEN

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT -- CONTINUOUS

The television turns off. Andrew is still petting the dog.

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

That looked very painful.

TESS - THE ANGEL

I hear it is. Andrew, leave that dog alone.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

You know me and dogs.

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

I thought we couldn't be seen?

MONICA - THE ANGEL

Only animals and very small children can see us. It's their innocence level.

TESS - THE ANGEL

We're pretty safe. Andrew, you finish the story. The sun will be up soon.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

This is my favorite part. I had some free time so I went to the hospital. I found Frank outside the nursery window. Let me show you.

CUT TO:

SCENE FIFTEEN

INT. NURSERY. NIGHT -- LATER

Frank is outside looking at the baby and smiling. Andrew approaches him. Monica is the nurse inside.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

That's my boy. He's beautiful.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Yes, he is.

(looking at Frank)

Why, Frank? Are you sure you're not part Angel? You're beaming. That's my job.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I wish I could hold him.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Why don't you ask?

Frank taps at the window. Monica turns. He points to the crib and makes a rocking motion with his arms. She agrees and opens the door.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

You got the go. Well, come in. Your son is waiting.

The two enter the room. Frank goes to the crib.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(looking at Monica)

May I hold him?

MONICA - THE ANGEL

Let me get him for you.

She walks over to the crib and picks him up.

MONICA - THE ANGEL

Come here, wee one.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Could I have him first?

Monica looks at Frank for approval.

MONICA - THE ANGEL

Is it okay with you?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's fine.

She gives him to Andrew. The baby looks at him with awe. Andrew takes his finger and the baby grabs it.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

What will you name him?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I don't know. I called him Rocky as a joke but I really don't have a name. All I have is a son.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Technically, he's not YOUR son. All humans do is donate DNA, flesh and bone, and earthly love. The most important part, his spirit, belongs to God. This child is only a gift God is lending you.

Frank smiles.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Why are you smiling?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I just decided what to name him.

(walks to Andrew)

His name will be Andrew.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

After me? You know what I am. I bring death, not life.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You're still a messenger. That's all I need. I give my son to God.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

As did Abraham.

(looks at baby)

Well, Andrew, welcome to the world. I have a message for you from God. He loves you and blesses you. You will have a long and healthy life. Live it in peace.

As he speaks he shines. The light encompasses the baby. Andrew bends down and kisses him.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Let's go see your father.

He hands him to Frank. Andrew looks at Monica and smiles. Frank starts counting the babys' fingers and toes.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

What are you doing?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's a family tradition. Every time a Hock is born, the father has to count the fingers and toes. He does it for the rest of the babies life. We haven't lost one yet. I can't believe he's mine. I thought my life was over on Hubbard Street. Now, I'm holding a life **I **helped create and he's perfect. He's the one perfect thing I've ever done.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

This is just the beginning. You have your whole life ahead of you.

He grabs the baby's hand.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

This is not your only child. You'll be doing alot of counting. Mayling will not kill you,

(smiling)

Yet.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Can you stay? Mayling would love to see you.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

I can't. I have an appointment I can't break.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Can't you delay it?

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

No. Like the Bible say, "A time to be born, a time to die". There is someone waiting for me to take him home.

(kisses baby)

See you later, Andrew. You make your father proud.

Andrew looks up, smiles and vanishes. Frank looks at the baby. Monica walks up to him.

MONICA - THE ANGEL

I better put him back now. He's had a long day.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(giving her baby)

Isn't he the cutest baby you've ever seen?

MONICA - THE ANGEL

Every baby is special.

(puts baby down)

Your wife should be in her room by now.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Thank you. I don't know your name.

MONICA - THE ANGEL

Monica. Go to her. She's waiting.

He leaves.

CUT TO:

SCENE SIXTEEN

INT. MAYLING'S ROOM. NIGHT. -- LATER

She is resting in bed. Frank is by her side. Zek comes in wheeling a small crib.

ZEK ANDERSON

Look what I found. I was walking by and this baby said "Please take me to my mommy."

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I thought the nurse did that?

ZEK ANDERSON

I slipped her a few bucks.

He brings the crib to the side of the bed and starts to pick up the baby.

ZEK ANDERSON

Let me hold him first. He is my Godchild.

(looks at baby)

Hey there, Rocky. Welcome to the world. Let me introduce myself. I'm your GodFather. You can call me Uncle Zek. Okay, Rock?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I've changed my mind. That's not his name.

ZEK ANDERSON

Finally, you've come to your senses.

(to baby)

Hello Zek.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

It's not Zek either.

ZEK ANDERSON

Then what is it?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Andrew CLAYTON Hockenberry.

ZEK ANDERSON

Andrew CLAYTON.

(walking to Mayling)

I can live with that.

(gives her baby)

What do you think, mom?

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

(taking baby)

So can I. I was afraid I'd have to start collecting nuts. It's bad enough I'm married to one.

Frank is hypnotized by the baby and ignores the comments.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

He has my chin.

ZEK ANDERSON

Thank God that's all he has. Last thing we need is someone who looks like you.

Again Frank ignores the comment.

ZEK ANDERSON

I don't think he heard us. We both insulted him and he didn't react.

MAYLING HOCKENBERRY

I think he's occupied.

Franks' face drops.

ZEK ANDERSON

What is it, Frank?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

I was just thinking about my father. I wish he were here. I miss him.

ZEK ANDERSON

I know you do. But it's okay. The important thing to remember is that Andrews' father is here, daddy.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(tear coming down cheek)

I'm a daddy.

ZEK ANDERSON

Yes, you are. You'll discover that the first time you change him.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

You would bring that up.

ZEK ANDERSON

A word of warning. I know you're an only child so you may not know this. Learn to duck.

The three continue looking at the baby.

CUT TO:

SCENE SEVENTEEN

INT. FRANK'S LIVING ROOM. NIGHT

The sun is coming into the room as the Angels watch the television turn off. Andrew is petting both dogs now. All are silent.

TESS - THE ANGEL

What you have seen is one of God's continuing miracles, the birth of a family unit. This brings us to our purpose.

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

What is our purpose?

TESS - THE ANGEL

Our next assignment is to heal a fractured family unit. God wanted you to see what a healthy one was first. Right, Andrew?

He is still mesmerized.

TESS - THE ANGEL

Hey! Heaven calling Andrew.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Huh? I'm sorry. I was enjoying the memory.

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

Is that the end of the story?

TESS - THE ANGEL

For now. Do you have any questions before we go?

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

Just one. How did they go from church mice to this?

TESS - THE ANGEL

They worked hard, saved their money and bought this house. More children came he eventually lost the bathroom. But that's not why he's one of our favorites. You tell it, Andrew. You started it.

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

Frank eventually went back to Nashville's skid row. It's called Hubbard Street. But he didn't go back as a drunk. He went back as a social worker. He went to help his former friends and neighbors the way he was helped. Over the years he got a nickname on the street. They call him the Hubbard Street Angel.

TESS - THE ANGEL

But that's a story for another time.

Noise is heard upstairs. The sound of a door opening is heard.

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

What's going on?

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

The dance of the bathroom door.

(looks at pocket watch)

I give him five seconds and he'll be coming downstairs. Five.

TESS - THE ANGEL

Four.

MONICA - THE ANGEL

Three

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

Two

ANDREW - THE ANGEL

One.

Frank comes down the stairs.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(as he goes down)

Why do I even bother anymore?

He goes inside the bathroom.

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

That poor man.

TESS - THE ANGEL

That's where you're wrong. He has six people who love him very much. He is VERY rich.

Little Rachel comes down the stairs. No one sees her as she hides behind Gloria. Frank leaves and goes back upstairs.

TESS - THE ANGEL

Well, it's time to go.

Little Rachel tugs on Gloria's sleeve.

GLORIA - THE ANGEL

(looking down)

Oh, hello. Shouldn't you be upstairs?

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

(from upstairs)

I'll go check downstairs.

Frank comes down and walks behind Rachel.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Rachel, there you are.

(sees her staring)

What are you looking at?

RACHEL HOCKENBERRY

(pointing up)

Lady.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

There is no lady there. Let's go upstairs.

He picks her up caveman style and starts going up the stairs.

FRANK HOCKENBERRY

Daddy has to go to work.

Little Rachel waves as she goes up and Gloria waves back.

TESS - THE ANGEL

There goes a wealthy man.

Andrew and Monica speak the word AMEN in unison. The four vanish as a white feather falls on

the floor.

FADE OUT:


End file.
